Stranger in Her Paintings
by Lost and Never Found
Summary: Kaiba has been having eye problems for a while now. A girl in his class he never even noticed points out the problem. Finding out more about this girl, he sees a mysterious figure in the background of all her paintings. And they all look like... him
1. Disclaimer and Facts

This is merely a disclaimer and a few facts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami Bakura Kia (a.k.a. YB) owns half of Yaten and all of Kia. I own Maria and the other half of Yaten.  
  
Fact #1: I actually planned this one out, so I will have a proper ending.  
  
Fact#2: I would love some reviews, or an e-mail. I will tell you my new e- mail address in the first chapter.  
  
Fact #3: I am using Spell Check and I have YB editing. There shouldn't be any grammar or spelling mistakes, but if there are, sorry ahead of time.  
  
Fact #4: I am guessing about everyone calling Bakura by his last name and his first is Ryou. Feel free to correct me, but please check the reviews to make sure no one else already has.  
  
Fact #5: I am also guessing on the age difference between Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Fact #6: I boosted everyone up a year, so be prepared.  
  
I am done, so be ready for chapter one in a few days. Maybe tomorrow, but I'm kind of busy preparing for my birthday party.  
  
Lost and Never Found (formerly known as Silver Moon Tear) 


	2. Chapter One

Lost and Never Found (a.k.a. Meril): DT, your turn to start us off. Yami Bakura Kia (a.k.a. YB): I though it was my turn? Meril: No, it's DT's. DT, if you will be so kind? Dragon Tamer (a.k.a. DT): Meril has worked very hard on this story, as have us other two. So please, review!!!! YB: I CLAIM NEXT TIME!!!!!!!! * grins evilly *  
  
*************** Chapter One *******************  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as he rubbed his eyes. They had been bothering him for weeks now. The doctors said nothing was wrong, yet they never seemed to stop hurting.  
  
With a sigh, he turned back to his book. It was for a book report that was due in a few days, and he only had a couple of chapters left. But he kept having to stop because his eyes were bothering him so bad.  
  
"You are reading to much at once." A voice called from over his right. He turned to come face to face with the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Shaking his head, Kaiba took a better look. It was a girl he had never noticed before. Her long, reddish brown hair reached her waist. She looked fairly small. A pair of small, reading glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Your eyes are bothering you because you are reading to much of the book at once." She said shyly. Seeing the confused look on her face, she let out a small sigh full of exasperation. "See how small the print is? Your eyes are straining themselves trying to read it, with it causing them to bother you." She said calmly gently pointing at the tiny print.  
  
Kaiba nodded in understanding before facing her fully again. Searching his mind, he still couldn't place her face. So, treading cautiously, he asked, "May I ask who you are?"  
  
With a light laugh, she answered, "It is no small wonder that you don't know me. Few people actually do. My name is Maria Joans."  
  
Smiling softly, he answered, "And mine is Seto Kaiba." His smile was quickly returned before she turned back to her desk just in time to see Kia Yukino, the female half of the class prankster team, steal her sketchpad.  
  
"Kia! What are you doing? Give me that!" Maria exclaimed in surprise before trying to grab it from the smaller brown-haired-and-eyed girl. Kia laughed before throwing it to Yaten Fuugi, the male half of the class prankster team. Maria knew she didn't have a chance. Yaten was eight inches taller then her, like most of the class.  
  
Yaten smirked at Maria while his brown eyes sparkled with mischief. A few girls nearby sighed. Yaten was often called the brown haired hunk, despite his annoying and unpredictable personality. Rumor had it he had a thing for Maria, but they both knew they would never be anything more then friends.  
  
Maria tried in vain to get her sketchpad back. If anyone saw those sketches, she knew she was socially dead, like she wasn't already. She heard Kia laughing somewhere behind her and vowed to get revenge.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them. What mattered now was getting her sketches from Yaten. That thought was cut off when a hand grabbed her sketchbook from his hand. Turning around in a flash, Maria almost groaned out loud. Why did Seto Kaiba have to retrieve it?  
  
Kaiba flipped through the sketchbook. He almost dropped it in surprise when he saw it was filled with sketches of himself. Maria grabbed the sketchbook just as the bell rang. Kaiba wondered to himself as he took his seat, 'Why would she be sketching pictures of me?!?'  
  
************* End for Now ************  
  
DT: That's all for now! YB: Please, don't forget the kind editor in this story. Meril: * laughs * See you guys in the next chapter!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

YB: YEAH!!!!!!!! MY TURN TO START THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meril: * rolls eyes * Ignore his hyperness. DT gave him a bag of sugar again.  
  
DT: * looks innocent * This is not my fault! He was not made to cope!  
  
Meril: * sighs * You've watched Aladdin and the King of Thieves one too many times.  
  
YB: Anyway, on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
Meril: Hold your horses, YB. A concerned reader said that Chapter One was too short and that the characters weren't described well enough.  
  
DT: Big mistake, Mister/Miss/Missus No Name.  
  
Meril: * sticks tongue out at DT * Shut up, DT! Anyway, I'm sorry if you all share the same opinion. But I like my chapters short, my stories not 29 chapters long-  
  
DT: * glares *  
  
Meril: And not too much information released in one chapter.  
  
YB: NOW on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
************* Chapter Two **************  
  
Kaiba sighed as he walked around the Domino City Park. The park had a man- made lake in the center. As he gazed into the water, he saw Maria's smiling face gazing back at him. Shaking his head, Kaiba continued walking. Ever since Friday when he first met her, he had been unable to forget her. Today, Sunday, he had decided to take a walk in the park to try and forget her.  
  
With a start, he saw the figure he had been imagining for two days sitting in front of an easel by the water's edge, looking from the canvas to the lake.  
  
Kaiba sneaked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Maria didn't seem to notice him at all. She was busy putting the final touches on the surface of the lake. The painting was in oils and glistened where the paint was wet. It looked just like the lake in front of them, only there were mountains in the background where there weren't any in real life. In the foreground, there was a cottage among the trees instead of a bench. And hidden in the tress was a man that looked familiar, yet Kaiba couldn't place it at the moment.  
  
"Yaten, you smudge this again and I'll make sure they don't find your body." Maria warned with out looking at who was over her shoulder. She almost smudged it herself when a familiar deep voice whispered softly in her ear, "I'll remember to tell Yaten."  
  
"Kaiba!" she said in shock as she whirled around. He was giving her a look she had seen so many times, it was sickening. 'Great. There goes the guy I thought actually had a brain.'  
  
"What are you doing out here all alone?" Kaiba said before he could help himself. Then he mentally smacked his forehead and groaned, 'I am such an idiot, sometimes.'  
  
Maria gave him a glare that would have frozen hell over, "Is it really any of your concern?" Looking at her watch, she let out a small scream, "Oh no! Papa is going to KILL me!" she exclaimed before packing up as quickly as she could.  
  
Kaiba watched in amazement as she took of for the part of the town that was falling apart. Shaking his head, he started back to the main gates where his ride was waiting for him. It wasn't until he was half way home when he realized that the man hiding in the make believe trees was him.  
  
^ Meanwhile, at Kia's House ^  
  
Kia slammed her fist down on the table, causing Yaten and her boyfriend, Ryou Bakura, to both jump. "I don't get it! We tell Maria everything, but we don't know a thing about her!"  
  
Yaten said quietly, "Well, I have a pad of paper. Let's write down what we know, and what we want to know. Maybe she didn't tell us everything as a group, but separately." Nodding, all three of them told the others everything they knew about Maria. They were shocked to find they only knew her name, a few of her likes and dislikes, and that she lived only with her father.  
  
Kia mused out loud, "She is so secretive. I wonder if- Nah. He wouldn't do it."  
  
"Do what?" Ryou asked curiously, having a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yaten just mused silently as Kia said they could get one of their other friends to get close to Maria and find out more about her life. He blurted out when she was done; "It won't work."  
  
Catching Kia's death glare, he explained, "Maria is way too intelligent to fall for that. She'll know right away. And no one we know would understand Maria. Heck, WE barely understand her."  
  
Kia placed a hand on her chin, "You've got a point. John and Brad wouldn't do it, and everyone else is already paired up."  
  
Yaten suddenly perked up, "Hey, why don't we ask her muse to help?" Kia and Ryou shared a look before grinning and starting to set things up. If Kia, Ryou, and Yaten were ever good at one thing, it would be matchmaking.  
  
************** End for Now ************  
  
YB: ALREADY?!?  
  
DT: * nods* Read the above notes, YB.  
  
Meril: Happy trails, ya all!  
  
YB: She's talking like a Texan. The world has come to an end.  
  
DT: I agree.  
  
Meril: * whaps them both upside the head * I'm an Oklahoman, not no darn Texan, so watch your mouths.  
  
DT and YB: * whimpers * We're sorry!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Meril: * sighs * On my own today.  
  
*********** Chapter 3 ***********  
  
Kaiba looked at the desk next to him. It was empty. Maria was absent today. He didn't understand why.  
  
"She disappears all the time." Kia told him softly as she, Yaten, and Ryou gathered around his desk.  
  
"Disappears?" Kaiba asked in confusion. Yaten quickly explained that Maria would be absent for days on end. Neither she nor her father ever answers the phone. When Kaiba asked about her mother, Ryou explained that Maria's father was the only person she had in her life.  
  
Kia added softly, "It happens often too. She'll be here one day, happy and healthy. She'll come back five days later coughing all the time and more timid then any other creature that exists."  
  
Kaiba asked them carefully, "Does anything happen at home?"  
  
All three shared a look before Yaten said, "We wouldn't know. Maria has more secrets then the FBI in the United States. That is where you come into our little scheme."  
  
Kia sat down in Maria's empty chair, "You see, we think that if you get close to her, Maria will open up. You're the only one who will do though."  
  
"Why me? Why not Yaten?" Kaiba asked as he looked at the book in Ryou's hands. It was ordinary enough, but something about it irked him.  
  
Kia gestured at Ryou, who set the book down in front of Kaiba, "I'll tell you the first reason. Yaten is like Maria's brother, nothing more for either of them. The second reason you'll find in here." With that, all three left him and the book.  
  
Opening the book careful, Kaiba flipped through it. It was filled with photographs of pieces of art. Their tittles were underneath the pictures. Everyone was a painting of scenery. At least, that's what he thought. In each one he noticed there was a tiny him in the background, barely noticeable.  
  
When he looked at the last photo, he nearly dropped the book. It was a picture of a chalk sketch. It was made up of him in several poses. It had a short paragraph underneath it that said:  
  
*Hey Kaiba,  
  
We found this in Maria's studio at Kia's house. It had no title and wasn't completed. We took a snap shoot of it anyway. We have called it "Maria's Muse" though we think this might be the piece she keeps calling "Stranger in Her Paintings".  
  
Kaiba, you have a very fragile heart in you hands. A heart that one of us senses has been broken before. This heart is Maria's. It's why we feel only you can get close and find out what is wrong. We have a suspicion, but nothing more. We need a confession from her. A confession only you can get out of her. If the bell rings before you can tell us your answer, send a note to Kia.  
  
Kia, Yaten, and Ryou*  
  
Kaiba looked at the clock and saw he only had time to write a short note. Getting out a piece of notebook paper, he wrote quickly:  
  
*Kia,  
  
Please tell the others I'm in. I have no idea why though.  
  
-Kaiba*  
  
He folded the note and placed it in the front cover and handed it to Kia, who sat behind Maria.  
  
Kia opened the note and grinned. Adding to it, she then gave it back to him. Kaiba opened it curiously and read Kia's messy handwriting:  
  
*Kaiba,  
  
YOU LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!! Even Yaten can see that, and he's blind as a bat when it comes to love. We are working on details, but you should know what we're up to by Friday.  
  
-Kia*  
  
Kaiba looked at the first line in shock. He couldn't love her. . . . . . . Could he?  
  
*********** End for Now *********  
  
Meril: See yah next time. 


	5. Chapter Four

Meril: * jumps up and down * I'm not by myself this time!!!  
  
DT: * mutters * She roped us into it with the lasso she got from her dad. * jerks thumb towards tied up YB *  
  
YB: * struggles * LET ME GO!!!!!!!  
  
Meril: * grins weakly* Sorry YB. But I can't lose another editor.  
  
YB: * gives Meril a death glare *  
  
DT: * shrugs * Happy reading!  
  
************* Chapter Four ************  
  
Kaiba looked around and almost sighed with relief. It was Thursday and Maria was finally back in school. She was a little jumpy, but other wise was fine. He felt something hit the back of his head. Making sure the teacher was busy helping the rest of the class with a math problem, he reached behind and grabbed a note. Unfolding it, he saw it was from Ryou:  
  
*Kaiba,  
  
We figured out something last night. Maria will agree to a blind date occasionally, so that seems to be the best plan. Just be at the park by the old willow tree at 7. We'll get Maria there.  
  
-Ryou*  
  
Kaiba sighed before noticing Maria was reading a similar note. He watched as she frown before adding to it. She then flicked it back and it landed right on Kia's math paper. 'These four obviously had been passing notes for years.' He thought as Kia scrawled a response and flicked the note to where it hit Maria the same way Ryou's had hit him.  
  
He quickly responded to Ryou's note:  
  
*Ryou,  
  
Okay. I don't even want to know how you'll get her there. How long have you been passing these notes anyway?  
  
-Kaiba*  
  
He carefully tossed the note over Ryou's shoulder, thanking the Gods that all five of them sat right next to each other. As he observed around him and saw the bell was about to ring, signaling homeroom. The bell rang the minute the thought hit him.  
  
All five of them stayed put. Mr. Yukino, Kia's dad, was their homeroom/math teacher.  
  
********** What takes place while Kaiba is reading his note ************  
  
Maria sighed silently in exasperation as she reread Kia's note:  
  
*Madame Mystery,  
  
Remind me why we use code names again? Anyway, be at the park at 7 tonight. Someone will be waiting for you.  
  
-Duchess of Mischief*  
  
Maria added quickly in her small, loopy handwriting:  
  
*Duchess of Mischief,  
  
Do you want detention for a week? I really don't think that because he's your dad he will let us go. Anyway, is this another blind date?  
  
-Madame Mystery*  
  
It was barely five seconds till she got a response:  
  
*Madame Mystery,  
  
Yes.  
  
-Duchess of Mischief*  
  
With a sigh, Maria started getting her math things put away. The bell would soon ring, and she needed to try and squirm info out of Kia during homeroom.  
  
********** After the Bell Rang **********  
  
Kia was about to cave in to Maria. She kept getting closer and closer to the truth. Deciding to use an old trick, she changed the topic to Maria's mysterious Stranger in Her Paintings. Then the tables turned.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou and Yaten were trying to get Kaiba a code name.  
  
"I still don't get the point of this!" Kaiba exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
Ryou explained, "Kaiba, we don't want to get caught with the notes. Kia's dad is real strict about that. So we use different names on our notes so he doesn't know who we are."  
  
"What are yours, then?" he asked curiously. Yaten said with pride that his was Baron of Trouble, Maria's Madame Mystery, Kia's Duchess of Mischief, and Ryou's Prince of Thieves. The latter earned an odd look from Kaiba. Ryou hastily explained it was Kia's idea.  
  
All three couldn't decide what to call him. Yaten said hesitantly, "How about Lord of Shadows? Seems to fit you well. And it matches Maria's."  
  
Kaiba slapped him lightly on the back of the head for the last comment. All three were soon laughing.  
  
********** That night **********  
  
Kaiba checked his watch again. 7:30. She wasn't coming. He was where they were suppose to meet, by Maria obviously wasn't coming-  
  
"Kaiba!" a surprised voice said from behind him. He turned to see Maria standing there in shock. He too was flabbergasted for a moment. She was wearing a pair of brown flare pants and a green tank top. A brown leather jacket was the only thing on her shoulders. Her brown knee-high boots clicked as she approached him hesitantly.  
  
"YOU are the blind date Kia set up?" she asked as she got closer. She stopped a foot away and put both hands in her pockets. Kaiba merely nodded. Sighing, she looked out onto the lake. "I'm still new to this. Mind if we just walk around a talk this time?"  
  
Kaiba nodded with relief. "Fine with me. But first, let's get on first name terms."  
  
Maria laughed softly, "Alright Kai- Seto." She soon started down the path, Seto right beside her.  
  
"So, what do you do besides paint?" Kaiba asked, trying to break the ice. He was rewarded with a smile that made her face rival the moon.  
  
"I try other kinds of materials, but I like oils better for some reason. I mostly read, if I'm not at Kia's painting or playing the guitar. You?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm either dueling, running Kaiba Corp., or taking care of Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba is you brother?" He nodded in response. She returned it before looking at the ground in front of her, biting her lip.  
  
She made up her mind and asked carefully, "What about your parents?"  
  
Seto then told her everything about his past. From his parents' death and the orphanage, to how he almost lost Mokuba to Pegasus. She was quiet through it all. This confused him, because most girls were either pitying him or giggling all the time.  
  
When he was finished, Maria smiled softly, "Think of it this way. At least you remember your parents and what's left of your family loves you."  
  
Seto then asked about her family. She hesitated before starting in a whisper, "Well, I live with my dad. My mom left a long time ago with my twin brother. I can't remember either of them very well. I remember my mom's red hair and her green eyes because I have them too. But my brother Tom is the one I remember the best. I remember his brown eyes being there every time I had a bad dream and his voice making me stop crying as Papa yelled and Mama screamed."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek, "Very much. He was my only real family. Papa says it's all my fault they left. That I drove them away because I'm the devil's child."  
  
Seto gave her a startled look. Pearly tears ran down her face as she remembered all of the things her father had said to her. He gently put his arms around her shoulders causing both of them to stop walking. He mentally asked himself, 'Could her father be beating her?'  
  
Maria didn't notice what he had done with his arms. She turned to run, figuring he would do the same thing Papa did. She was shocked to have a warm, soft yet at the same time hard wall blocking her get away. She looked up and was startled to see Seto looking at her intently. She barely had enough time to breathe before their lips connected.  
  
Seto was mentally berating himself, 'What do you think you're doing?!? This is Maria! A girl you hardly even know!' He growled mentally at the annoying voice, 'Shut UP!' before applying a little more pressure.  
  
They eventually parted for air. Both were blushing and Maria had her head down. Seto gently pulled it up and looked her straight in the eye. If he didn't know better, he would have thought her eyes were real emeralds.  
  
"I have to go home before Papa finds out I sneaked out." She whispered as she got out of his embrace. Suddenly it was a whole lot colder. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Maria, will you see me again?" He asked as he placed both hands on either shoulder. Her head barely reached his chin. She nodded beneath him, obviously feeling even more shy then he was. "How about Friday at the movies?" Again she nodded. "Alright. I'll pick you up at 8." At that, he let her go. She set out running, but before she was out of site, she looked back and smiled at him. 


	6. Chapter Five

Meril: Sorry, but this was the chapter I get writer's block.  
  
DT: Every story she gets stuck on Chapter Five, three paragraphs in.  
  
YB: Kind of pathetic really.  
  
Meril: * whaps YB on the head with a frying pan * You should talk!  
  
YB: * looks up, eyes unfocused * Look at all the pretty birdies and stars!  
  
DT: * shakes head * On with the story!  
  
************* Chapter Five *************  
  
Maria flushed as she closed her window. She had never told any one about her past. It scared her to death of what her father would do. But Seto had been so sweet and understanding. And Mr. Kaiba had done the same to him, to prepare Seto for running Kaiba Corp. He had understood.  
  
With a small sigh, she turned around, only to see Satan Joans, her father, standing there, a broken glass beer bottle in his hand. Maria gulped, knowing it would be a long time before she saw the light of day.  
  
^ The Next Day ^  
  
Kaiba looked at the desk besides him. It was empty, for Maria had not shown up again. He then felt something hit the back of his neck. Reaching back, he saw it was a note from Kia:  
  
*Lord of Shadows,  
  
Where did you and Maria come up with your names? Oh well. I guess Lord of Shadows is better the Lord of Dragons (thank Prince of Thieves for me knowing that). And Madame Mystery is a WHOLE lot better then Mystical Elf. If you two weren't obsessed with Duel Monsters, I'd think you were nuts.  
  
Anyway, what did you do to Maria? Did she mention anything involving sneaking out or something like that? She says that every time she comes to my house. Then I get an e-mail warning me not to go to her house for a few days. Thought she might tell you why.  
  
-Duchess of Mischief*  
  
He quickly wrote:  
  
*Duchess of Mischief,  
  
Tell you everything in homeroom, with the others so I only have to say it once.  
  
-Lord of Shadows  
  
P.S. Remind me to kill your squealing boyfriend. He was suppose to keep his mouth shut! *  
  
Tossing it, he opened his laptop, and saw he had an e-mail from some one called Mystical Elf. Opening it, he was in for a shock:  
  
*Kaiba,  
  
I have to break our date. I am so sorry.  
  
-Laura*  
  
He was wondering who Laura was when the bell rang. Yaten, Ryou, and Kia were around his desk in a heartbeat. Kia was the first to notice the e- mail. "Hey! That's Maria's e-mail address! And Laura is her middle name, but only we and her dad knew that."  
  
Seto nodded as he clicked on the reply button, "She didn't tell me her middle name last night. Why would she use it?"  
  
"Well, did she mention sneaking out?" When Seto nodded, Kia continued, "I bet her dad caught her or something! And he sent this because she told him she was with you. No offence Seto, but your e-mail address is no secret."  
  
Seto replied by typing:  
  
*Who ever you are,  
  
It's not nice to use other people's e-mail addresses. Maria didn't tell me her middle name last night, so I know it wasn't her that sent this e-mail. Kia told me just now. Be honest. Who are you, and what have you done to Maria?  
  
-Seto Kaiba*  
  
Ryou was reading over his shoulder the entire time. "You sure don't beat around the bush. Maybe we should have given you the code name Mr. Blunt."  
  
"And I should kill you for opening your big mouth to your girlfriend. Can we try and concentrate here? Maria could be lying dead in a gutter somewhere and all you are worrying about is code names." Seto snapped before opening a program.  
  
"This will tell us where Maria is. I put a tracer on her jacket last night, after she told me about her family life. I wasn't going to risk her getting hurt because of me." He explained as maps started blazing across the screen. It stopped on an area of the city Seto wasn't used to. However, Joey Wheeler and the rest of his group had been watching.  
  
"Why are you checkin' up on my neighborhood, Kaiba?" he asked as he looked at the computer screen. All three of them shared a look.  
  
"Wheeler, you'll be at the Turtle Game Shop later, right?" Yaten asked out of no where. After Joey nodded, he continued, "We'll tell you everything there then."  
  
With that, the bell rang, and the two bands of friends that had once sworn to have nothing to do with each other, left, planning to meet again that afternoon.  
  
***** That Afternoon at the Turtle Game Shop *****  
  
"So, what's the deal, Kaiba?" Yami asked as Seto, Yaten, Ryou, and Kia entered the shop.  
  
Seto set down his laptop and made sure it would alert him when he got an e- mail as Kia explained. "It's not hard to understand. A close friend of mine has a habit of being absent often and coming back terrified of her own shadow. We've found her, or at least her jacket, in your neighborhood, and we need your help to find her."  
  
Joey shrugged and leaned against a wall, "So what? Why should I help you or care if your friend is lyin' in a gutter somewhere?" (Meril: OH GOD!! ALYSON IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR TURNING JOEY INTO A JERK!!!)  
  
Seto snapped. He could understand if Joey wouldn't do it if it was helping him, but he hit a nerve by saying he wouldn't care if Maria was lying somewhere dead, even if he said it himself earlier to get the others to concentrate. He grabbed Joey's collar and banged him against the wall, fury and rage taking over. "I should have known not come to you for help. But if I found out Maria is out there dead and we could have helped her if you had cooperated, then you'll be the next one going into the ground!"  
  
Ryou and Yaten barely managed to get Seto off of Joey. Kia helped him up and grinned wryly at him, "Sorry. Let's just say Maria and Seto are more the just friends. And we are all worried sick."  
  
Joey nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think anyone could love Kaiba and he return it. What is that odd beepin' noise I'm hearin' by the way?"  
  
Seto turned and saw that he had gotten an e-mail. Checking it, he saw it was from Maria. He read it and almost dropped his laptop in shock. "Kia, Yaten, Ryou, listen to this!" With that, he read the e-mail to them:  
  
*Mr. Kaiba,  
  
I'm afraid you will have no more contact with my Daughter of Satan. She will be punished severely for disobeying me. And don't ever forget. IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!  
  
-Unknown Torturer*  
  
Kia and Ryou shared a look, "Daughter of- That was from Maria's father! He was hinting, daring us to find him!" Kia exclaimed, rereading the letter.  
  
"We will have proof once we get Maria out of there. There is the problem in itself. Without Wheeler to guide us, it will be like finding a needle in a hay sack." Yaten pointed out, looking at Seto hopefully.  
  
"My tracer won't react to the program till we are right outside her door. It narrowed it down to a three-block radius, but most of the buildings are apartments. We haven't a chance." Seto said, his sorrowful tone telling them how much he wished there was something he could do.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Everyone turned their head to look at Joey. He was looking at them, all serious. "I'll help you find your girlfriend Kaiba. Show me the map."  
  
Seto, still in slight shock, pulled up the map the tracer had given them.  
  
"No one lives on these two blocks, they're being knocked down. The houses on these other two are empty; no one can live there anymore because the floors are gone. That leaves the apartments. No one lives in the Dirk's, too many rats. Bryan's and Jones's closed down a long time ago. That leaves Marcus's. What's the chick's name?"  
  
"Maria Joans. Her father is Satan Joans." Ryou supplied. Joey nodded and pointed out the building in the far corner, "There. My father does deals with Satan. He lives on the tenth floor, Number D34."  
  
Kia, Yaten, Ryou, and Seto thanked him for his help and asked if he would call the police. They weren't letting Satan off. Yugi agreed to call when Joey protested.  
  
***** At Marcus's Apartments, Number D36 on the Tenth Floor *****  
  
Maria groaned as she stretched her legs, wincing as her body screamed in pain. Her father had beaten her with the beer bottle, thankfully not getting glass in the cuts, then thrown her into her closet. She had been there all day, still wearing her clothes from last night.  
  
She pondered, wondering if Seto was all right.  
  
************** End for Now ****************  
  
Meril: Alyson is going to kill me when she sees what I did to Joey. I so OOCed him!  
  
DT: * nods as she lies YB down on a couch nearby *  
  
YB: * looks at DT, eyes still unfocused * But Mama, I don't want to go to school.  
  
Meril: * rolls eyes * So long, everyone! 


	7. Chapter Six and Epilogue

Meril: Hey everyone! For those worried about YB, he's fine!  
  
YB: * grumbles as he rubs the large red bump on his head *  
  
DT: * sticks tongue out at YB * You asked for it.  
  
YB: Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Meril: * whaps YB with pan again * This is a story, smart one!  
  
***************** Chapter Six *****************  
  
Maria was so dizzy. Everything was getting so dark. "Seto." she whispered before blacking out.  
  
***** Meanwhile *****  
  
Seto looked at Ryou and Yaten, "Remember. You two lock Satan into a room till the police get here. Kia and I will find Maria."  
  
The three nodded before knock down the door. Yaten and Ryou quickly grabbed Satan as he protested and shoved him into a bedroom nearby.  
  
"Best hurry you two!" Yaten urged as he felt Satan charge at the door.  
  
Kia and Seto took off in separate directions. Seto soon found a bedroom with two twin beds, both in harsh condition. He heard a soft noise. He somehow knew it was Maria. Seto managed to get the door open. He reached down and picked her up. Maria had blacked out, and her body seemed to be covered with bruises and cuts.  
  
"Oh, Maria." Seto whispered, heartbroken. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
He heard the police and an ambulance come. Relief filled his very being. He carefully carried her out of the closet and into the living room, where the medics had just shown up.  
  
***** A Few Hours Later *****  
  
Maria moaned as she opened her eyes, only to see two warm, brown eyes she thought she would never see again. "Tom.? Tom, is that you.?"  
  
Yaten started as he heard her say that. He knew he had a twin sister, he had found her picture in the attic. But his mom hadn't ever told him her name. But Maria had used his middle name, and only his mom knew that.  
  
Maria blinked, "Yaten. Yaten, do you think.?"  
  
Yaten nodded. He then brought out a charm that he wore under his shirt usually. It was half of a heart. Maria's eyes turned glassy as she pulled out the other half, remembering that day.  
  
^ Flashback ^  
  
Maria felt like crying. Mama was leaving, and she was taking Tom with her. She then broke her heart charm necklace in half and gave it to her brother.  
  
"Never forget me?" she asked, fearful of his answer.  
  
"I'll never forget you. I'll come back for you, some day." he answered, smiling.  
  
^ End Flashback ^  
  
As she sat up to where she wasn't lying down, Seto came in that moment, looking very pale. Yaten smiled and said, "I'll talk to you later, sis." With that he left.  
  
Seto sat down on the bed and took one of Maria's hands in his own. "I thought I had lost you." he whispered brokenly, rubbing her hand gently. She squeezed it in return, "I could never leave. Not with so many people I love still here." She blushed as she finished saying this and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and soon they were lost in each other.  
  
(Satan Joans was sent to jail for child and spouse abuse.)  
  
^ Epilogue (WARNING!!!! THIS TAKES PLACE YEARS LATER!!!!!!!) ^  
  
Maria was outside on the grounds of the Kaiba estate, her home now. She blushed softly as she rubbed the gold band on her left hand. She and Seto had been married for a year now. Ryou and Kia had left on their honeymoon, and Yaten was dating a girl he met in collage, Alyson Cooper.  
  
She continued working on her painting. She had sketched it out so long ago. It was past time she finished it. With a quick touch of blue, it was done. Taking a quick snap shot, she placed it in her portfolio. Under it, she wrote "Stranger in Her Paintings". She felt arms wrap around her waist and warm breath on her neck.  
  
"Hmm. Seems like Kia and Ryou were right. "Maria's Muse" is really "Stranger in Her Paintings". I owe them twenty dollars." She heard Seto whisper in her ear. She shivered as he kissed her neck softly.  
  
She whapped him softly on the arm. The fresh oil paint was still shining. It was a painting of the same man, in several different poses. And so ends our tale. For now.  
  
******* The End ******  
  
Meril * cries *  
  
DT: Don't worry, she does that at the end of every story.  
  
YB: * looks around unfocused * Pretty birdies.  
  
Meril: * giggles * Bye everyone! Least till next time! 


End file.
